immcfandomcom-20200213-history
Vertice
Vertice is MSX's UK based luxury brand, created in 1970 as part of it's European division. Vertice was killed off in 1985 and revived in 2011 with the V3 and V7. History 1970-85 MSX established their European divison, known as MSX Automotive Europe (MAE) in 1968. Shortly after a new luxury brand was announced, which in 1970 became Vertice (Italian for peak). Vertice launched with two models, the compact V5 and mid sized V7, and a large V9 followed shortly after. Although getting off to a slow start in their home market, the brand achived early success in Australia, and when LHD sales began in 1971, the USA. Both of these markets valued low volume British performance cars highly, even though they were Australian owned and used many MSX components. Becuase they could be sold for a higher price than MSXs, Vertice was used to introduce new technology that would later filter down to MSX. The company's first fuel injection system debuted on the then 6 cylinder only 1970 V7 in all but the basic 200 model, before being fitted to the new V8 powered V7 500 and 590 in 1971 after requests for a V8 engine came from American buyers. The V5 and V7 also came with a four link rear suspension setup that would be used in the 1971 MSX Taipan GTXR and then across the S10 Taipan/Tanunda and L10 Barossa range in 1972. V5 and V7 buyers could also have MSX's first ABS braking and power steering systems. 1974's V9 came standard with all the optional technology introduced in the V5 and V7, as well as a four speed auto and a fuel injected version of the US built. MSX AP12 V12 engine in 5.6 and 6.0 litre versions. One of the rarest Vertices from the 1970s is the V9 6.3 SS, which had a quad cam fuel injected version of MSX America's V12 engine and a four speed manual. Only 200 were made and fewer than that survive today The second generation V5 was introduced in 1976 and the carburetted single cam 3.3 SS made way for a lighter and more powerful twin cam EFI 2.7 SS. The change from a carburetter fed big block AP6 to an EFI SB6 was made for touring car homologation, with Vertice to replace MSX in the SWTCC after MSX moved to the breakaway V8 Touring Car Championship. Vertice's sole driver's and team's championships in any category were won in 1977. All was going well untill a decision to introduced the economy focused V3 in 1984 was made. A reskinned '84 MSX ST3, the V3 was unlike any other Vertice before it. It was made in the US rather than the UK and was FWD with a four cylinder engine only. The body was more aerodynamic than any other MSX or Vertice sedan ever produced and polyurethane bumpers were used for the first time, which for some unknown reason were unpainted black on most trim levels. The V3 was a sales disaster and rumors started to spread that the 1986 V5 would follow the same path. There is no record of any plans for a FWD V5, however a FWD MSX Albatross (the ST6 predecessor) was released in America in 1986. Vertice's sales for their entire model range slumped as their prestige was lost and the luxury marque was quietly phased out. 2011 - Present In October 2010 MSX announced that Vertice would return in 2011 with a new V3 and V7. Launching with the V3 may have seemed strange, but memories of the old bland and forgettable V3 were largely gone and the new RWD V3 was seen as a spiritual successor to the V5, because of it's size and driver appeal. Going forward Vertice will make forced induction a key part of it's brand identity with all models to be turbocharged or supercharged. The V7 302 TT is a fine example of a modern turbo engine, with smooth power delivery from it's twin variable turbo 2.5L inline 6. The september 2013 launch of the third generation V5 is fast approaching, and Vertice is promising a very high quality example of the modern British sports sedan, including a new 3.3 SS. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.